Time Will Only Tell
by HillywoodIsLife
Summary: Five months after her 18th b-day Bella gets changed by Victoria. They become best friends and Bella gets a new mate. They move back to Forks. When Bella sees a familiar face what happens? What does this familiar face think of Bellas new mate?
1. Mate for mate Well, maybe not then

Hi, I'm Bella Swan-Newington and I am 118 years old. Yes, if you are asking I am a vampire. I was turned five months after I turned 18 by a vampire named Victoria. At first she was going to kill me but…

_Flash back__

I'm standing in the spot that he left me in. I have finally found it. This may just be the second saddest moment of my life. The *snap* goes a tree branch from behind me.

"Well, well, well." Someone from behind me says.

I would know that voice anywhere, "Victoria."

"Why yes, Isabella, it is me. I've come back mate-for-mate remember? But where is Edward?"

I think that she saw me flinch when she said his name.

"He left me. H-h-he d-didn't want me anymore. H-he never l-loved me!" I broke down crying and the next thing that I knew was that I was enveloped in two strong, cold arms. I looked up into the blood red eyes of Victoria and gasped. She was hugging me? Why? So I decided to voice my question. "Why are you hugging me? I thought that you wanted to kill me!"

"I see that your mate has already left you. I feel your pain. I would like to ask you something."

"What?"

"Would you like me to change you? Would you like to help me change my diet?"

"You want my help?"

"Yes, I just asked you that!" she said feircly.

I pondered for quite a while, because honestly did I want to spend forever on this earth without the one that I loved? Before I realized that the word, "Yes," had left my mouth it was about to happen.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

"What, you said yes?"

"I have to tell Charlie that I'm leaving."

"Fine, but you have one day."

"Thank you!" I hugged her and SHE HUGGED ME BACK! LIKE A FUCKING FRIEND!

"Oh, and Bella."

"Yeah?"

"You only have one day and then...I'm coming. So make the best of it!"

_End Flashback__

"Everyone!" I yelled. I know that I could say it and they would be right there but we have to keep up the human act.

"Yeah Bells?"

"We need to go hunting 'cause of school today!"

"Ok, give us a sec!"

Oh and if your wondering what my powers are then it is that I can change appearances and I am a shield. Also, Victoria and I aren't the only ones in our coven anymore. We went to go visit the Volturi and met Fred. He and I are now mates because i know that Edward doesn't love me anymore. It's been 100 years and we've moved practically everywhere and found SO many more to add to our coven. But, now we are finally moving back to Forks, Washington. Our coven has ten people in, Brett, Almira, Stacey, Jenny, Hannah, Fred, Chris, Erik, and I. I am with Darren, Brett is with Hannah, Chris is with Jenny, Erik is with Stacey, Almira and Victoria do not have mates.

"Bells, let's go!"

"Okay!" We went hunting and then got ready for school.

"RACE YOU!" I yell.

"Fuck yes!" Darren yells back.

"Don't be to slow, now!"

"Shut up, Bella!" They all yell in unison.

"NOPE!" I said while I popped the "p." We got to school in no time and I saw Alice... WAIT, ALICE?

I went back to the car and changed my appearance so they wouldn't recognize me. I had the same schedule as last time so the day went by smoothly.

When we went to lunch the whole Cullen family was looking at us. Just then I remembered that I forgot to change my sent.


	2. I always do that when I think about HIM

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"What Bells?"

"Don't call me Bella right now!"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Now let's see who I sit next to next period."

The bell rang and I went to Biology. I could have guessed it! OH wait, I DID! He was right fucking there! And, it was the only open fucking seat! I sat down.

"Hello." His voice was as perfect as ever. NO! Stop it! You have Fred! You are Isabella Marie Swan-Newington!

"Hello," I said. Damn it!

"So you have adopted our lifestyle?"

"Actually this life style was taught to me in my human years. One hundred years ago." I winced. I don't like thinking about it!

"Where did you live a hundred years ago?" I winced again. Why is he asking this? Doesn't this hurt for him too?

_No, remember. He left you. He doesn't love you. He never did. Get it through your head stupid girl!_

"Here." There short and simple.

"You don't look like anybody who lived here a hundred years ago."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I lived here a hundred years ago." He winced. WOAH! HE winced and i didn't! OMFG!

Just then something i hadn't thought about in forever came back into my mind.

_Flashback__

"And so the Lion fell in love with the lamb." That bell of a voice said.

"What a stupid lamb." I said bluntly.

"What a sick, masochistic lion," He said while laughing.

_End Flashback__

"How did you know about that?" He asked.

FUCK!

Fuck, I let my sheild down! I always do that when I think about him!

"Um..." That was all I got to say before the bell rang. I was almost out of the class when I hear the teacher.

"Wait Miss Newington, you forgot something!"

"Ok."

"Here you go." He handed me a note that said Izzy on it. Who calls me Izzy? I opened it but I wish that I hadn't.

_Bella,_

_I know that it is you. Please come visit us! I know that you will take this as a guilt trip but don't 'cause it was his fault for leaving you. But, Esme is a wreck, Emmett doesn't tell any jokes,_ _I can't go shopping without you, Rose misses you and no one is ever happy, and Edward won't even touch his piano._

_Sincerely,_

_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen_

_A.K.A. your big sis!_

Damn, that hurts so much! I miss my family! I went to my car go in, didn't wait for my family, went home and once my car was in the garage I went to the-no our-meadow. I changed my appearance back to the original me and dry sobbed for what seemed to be hours.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Oh no! It's him!

"I'm just leaving. I'm so sorry I didn't realize that this was private property."

"Wait your in my Biology class right? But you look different, your smell is the same but you are different. how?"

"That is my power I can change my appearance."

"Is right now your original appearance? Can I see you?"

"Yes it is my original appearance but you won't like it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you told me so yourself. One hundred years ago Edward! You told me you didn't love me and that you NEVER did and that it would be as if you never existed! Well it wasn't because you can't play with people's hearts Edward! It's just not right!" Just then Alice came bursting through the trees and came up and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Bel-"

"SHHHH!" I yelled. Then quieter I whispered into her ear so that Edward couldn't hear, "I want him to guess who I am and NOT have anyone tell him!"

"Who the fuck are you trying to tell me you are?"

I looked up at him and looked straight into his eyes to know if he thought that it was the real me. I never got to know because of Alice.

"Bella, we need to go! You mate is coming and he will kill you both if he finds out about Edward!"

"I know! That's why I didn't tell him about any of you!" And that it hurt too bad, I mentally added.

"Bella..." Edward said breathlessly. I went up and grabbed his hand a pulled him towards his house. It took me about three minutes to get there. I walk right in without thinking. Emmett was the first one up and in a defensive position. I laughed because he had the weirdest expression on his face. Edward and Alice came in at that moment and look at me and I pointed towards Emmett and they saw his face and busted out laughing.

Everyone was shocked to hear them-especially Edward-laugh. He was doubled over and about to fall on the floor. I went to hold him up and he immediately hugged to me for support while I did the same to Alice but she didn't have anyone and fell over. We all stopped laughing and looked at each other. Then we laughed at the fact that three graceful vampires just fell!

I then realized that I forgot to tell them who I was.

"Hey everyone! Long time no see!"

"Who are you?" Emmett as tactful as ever.

"Duh! You idiot can't you see that it's my little sister?" Rosalie came over and hugged me once she finished. I relished the fact that ROSALIE was hugging me.

"EHEM!"

"What the hell Emmett? Bella and I are having a sisterly bonding time for the first time in a hundred years!"

"I want a damn HUG!

"Jeeze! I didn't know that I was going to be this popular!"

"Damn it Emmett you can wait!" I looked to see who it was and saw Carlisle with his hand over his mouth. OMC!

"Carlisle we said that we weren't going to use those damn words around the children! OOPS!" We all looked at Esme and she just look embarrassed.

"MOM!" She came up and hugged me and said that she missed me.

"ISABELLA MARIE NEWINGTON!"

"Fuck!"

"Who is that?"

"My fake mate," I saw there looks of confusion so I explained, "Edward wanted me to move on so i tried but I really couldn't so I tried faking it to see if it would work. But, it didn't. And just to let you know when he gets mad he can destroy a very big very expensive Bugatti Veyron 16.4."

"He what?" Rose shrieked.

"I know!"

"BELLA!"

"Hold on. I'M COMING, FRED!"

"YOU BETTER BE! YOU CAN'T JUST WONDER OFF! YOU KNOW HOW WORIED I GET! I CAN SMELL OTHER VAMPIRES ARE YOU WITH THEM?"

"COME HERE! NOW!"

"Fine!" He came into the house and saw me and Edward standing so close and go into a defensive pose. In turn Edward go in front of me in a defensive position as well. So did Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle just stood strait up and had amused expressions on their faces. Darren straitened.

"Bella, it's time to go."

"I'll go when I'm ready to leave but that isn't right now."

"OH? And why would that be?"

"Because you can't run my life! I am so sick and fucking tired of you trying to tell me what to do!"

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do Isabella. I AM telling you what to do so go get back to the house!"

"NO! You know what? I am going to tell you something that I have wanted to tell you for a really long time!"

"What is that?"

"I HATE YOU!" He looked so shocked at the fact that his "mate" just said this in front of people that he didn't know.

"Why not? You loved me last night!"

"You were soooooo dreaming! Have you ever wondered why I haven't had sex with you for the ENTIRE time that we have been together?"

"You don't hate me."

"You know your right..." The Cullen's all looked super sad when I said this. Little did they know that I wasn't finished. "I LOATHE YOU!"

He was speechless. For the first time in my existence I was so happy for him to shut up! Edward looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. For what I did not know. But for some reason... he looked broken.

Alice spoke up just before Fred, "My family would like you to leave our property and NEVER back."

"What are you? A mind reader?"

"No. But, my brother, the one who is in love with 'your Bella' over there is!" She even used that air quotes around "your Bella!" OHMIGODD!

"Edward, do you still love me?" I asked.

"Yes, with all of my heart."

"Well, then can I ask you something?"

"Anything, my Bella."

"Why did you leave me all alone in the forest after you broke up with me? You know who found me? Victoria! You know who my new best friend is-besides you Alice-? Victoria! You know who gave me the life that I wanted? Victoria! Who did I want to give me all of those things, Edward? WHO? That's right look at the floor! And also judging by the appearances on the faces of your family...you never told them that's how you left me! Did you? Oh my god! Are you serious? How could you not tell them about the one you loved being in the forest, all alone by the way?"


	3. Call me Rose, Bella

**A/N: Hey sorry I know that people hate when authors do this. But, I'm kind of getting bored with this story. I just wanted to know if anyone wanted more of it. Because if you do I will keep writing. Anyway, here's another chapter.**

**Previously on Time Will Only Tell:**

_**"Edward, do you still love me?" I asked.**_

_**"Yes, with all of my heart."**_

_**"Well, then can I ask you something?"**_

_**"Anything, my Bella."**_

_**"Why did you leave me all alone in the forest after you broke up with me? You know who found me? Victoria! You know who my new best friend is-besides you Alice-? Victoria! You know who gave me the life that I wanted? Victoria! Who did I want to give me all of those things, Edward? WHO? That's right look at the floor! And also judging buy the appearances on the faces of your family...you never told them that's how you left me! Did you? Oh my god! Are you serious? How could you not tell them about the one you loved being in the forest, all alone by the way!"**_

**Present:**

**"What is she talking about, Edward?" Rosalie asks.**

**"Erm, well, you see, umm, ha-ha, the funny thing is..." he rambled.**

**Rosalie and Alice each took one of my hands and we ran out of the house to a lake. Or was it an ocean?**

**"Ok Bella, spill."**

**"Well Alice, he left me all alone with no one there to protect me. I had no idea where I was because I was running after him for what felt like hours and ended up lost in the forest. While I was on the ground crying for my lost love, Victoria came and found me. At first I thought that she was going to kill me but then she hugged me and said that everything would be ok. She gave me time to say goodbye to Charlie and then we left and she changed me. Simple as that."**

**"Bella, that is completely mental! It wasn't simple at all!"**

**"Way to make me feel good Rose."**

**"Bella, I know that this is completely off of the subject but, i just want to you know that I never hated you. I really liked you, but I just didn't want you to give up your humanity! I mean, why would you when you could grow old and have a real family? I mean I love my family but I would trade everything to have children and to just have a real life."**

**"Thank you for wanting to protect me Rosalie bu-"**

**"Call me Rose, Bella."**

**"Ok, Rose. But all that I wanted was for him to love me forever. When he left me I was so sad. I told Charlie that I was leaving, he tried to stop me but, I was eighteen, legally free to go." Alice came over and hugged me then Rose did too.**

**"You guys. Um, where are we?"**

**"I have no idea."**

**"Well, let's just run from the direction that we came from. We'll get home eventually." It turned out that we ran from the Cullen's house to Oregon in that short, what seemed short to me, time.**

**"I should probably go home now..." Alice's eyes glossed over like they did when she was having a vision.**

**"Bella, he's going to harm you. I can't let you get hurt. I just can't!"**

**"You have to let me Alice. I have to explain it to them." With that, I ran back to my house and awaited the mob that was meant for me.**


End file.
